Sorceress
The Sorceress is one of the four Greater Beings that represent each individual area, the area she watches over is Trita. They are all masked in some way and are often described in ways that suggest everything is the way it is because of them and they're the ones that dilute and makes one become blank. With all the dialog suggesting the events regarding Limbo were all supposed to happen, it seems like these beings maybe have gotten bored of their realms. Her mural is on a wall in Trita and, unlike the others, it doesn't have the eyes painted at the top or anywhere else. The building next to the mural has an arranged interior with a poster of her, but the text is actually right next to the mural, saying "We must obey her, she is the light". Book The book mentioning her first describes her as mystical, mentioning she helps people dream and helps soothe and heal wounds. It then goes to say that she's giving you a false sense of security while actually manipulating you. Despite soothing and healing, she doesn't even care for your loss or your pain. She will make people leave those they love and lose themselves in their own mind. It goes on and mentions that she would hold the worlds in her hands if she wanted to and destroy them if she wanted to and would kill all in her way just to have those worlds she desires. Appearance The Sorceress has a pink clay-colored skin tone with a magenta hood with slits for her pair of dark magenta horns that nearly forms 'S' shapes, the hood having a teal cloth that covers her nose and mouth with her eyes, only being teal from sclera to pupil, actually visible. While the amount of eyes mentioned in the book and depicted in the mural was five, she only has four eyes, the vertical middle one being painted on. Her hair is hidden by the hood, but she was depicted with dreads in a concept art. Her outfit appears to be slightly baggy from having low sides with the top part with shades of dark and light magentas with a few hints of teal, her gloves aren't attached to the rest of the outfit and don't reach her elbows, the lighter shade of magenta matches that of the cloth line across the chest shown beneath the top part of the outfit. She's physically depicted with a slim frame while having a slight chest that may be pectoral muscle judging by the muscle mass in her arms, but she is still wearing a cloth to cover it and seems to have wide hips. Trivia * Like the Greater Being "God", Sorceress is an alternation of an existing character in the series Darkened Ashes which is also by CR, Sorceress being Fiadh, who's not actually genderless like implied in Lost. * She's depicted with a hood that hides her nose and mouth much like in Darkened Ashes where she wore a similar outfit (not yet depicted) when together with the ruler Mallory. * The eye on the hood was inspired by the hood shown on the character Medusa from Soul Eater. * CR's pronounced her name wrong for a few years, not realizing the 'd' in Fiadh was silent.